


By my hand

by RickishMorty



Series: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. This is who I Am. [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: "What the hell do you want?" Shadow blew out of his lips, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.«Will you stop asking me? I don't want anything »Sonic bowed his head; now it was up to him to raise an eyebrow, moving his hands in a nod of denial «It's not like someone always wants something ... I ran and I saw you. And I stopped. »"And I stopped."That phrase struck Shadow strangely: it was difficult to stop Sonic. When did he ever stop? Once he began to run, he could cross the world. It was difficult to stop Sonic.





	By my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third chapter. I would like to thank very much those who are following this experiment / project / inspiration and especially those who have the desire and kindness to review. Even those who have only read, inserted the story among the favorites or follow it, thank you; if you feel like commenting, I would be grateful! This third chapter is again focused on Sonic / Shadow (concerning the Sonadow hints, they can very well be read inside the story, as unread; they are this too). See you next time

In general he didn't like the Earth.

Or rather, he didn't give a damn.

Or even better, even if it were, he would never have admitted it.

 

Maria had almost succeeded in making him say it.

«It's beautiful ... but maybe we'll find out really by going there. Do you think we will be disappointed? »

"Impossible" Shadow thought, never saying so.

 

Now there on that dock, he could feel the sea breeze on his face that almost bothered him.

His arms were crossed, his gaze fixed on the horizon; the eyes were thinned by the wind, the saltiness.

Seagulls screeched, flying everywhere, barricading the small lighthouse behind him.

Annoying and together necessary. The sea was also made of them.

The umpteenth screech caused him to raise an eyebrow: he seemed a little different from the others ... more insistent.

He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at the top of the dock. Here it was.

A blue spot hopped and squealed loudly, waving his hand like a freak.

"Shaaaadooooow !!"

How the hell had he found him? Or wasn't he looking for him and was it a coincidence? Strange to be a case.

He rolled his eyes, turning his body completely in his direction, without loosening his crossed arms.

He didn't seem to be moving, planted there as he was. Sonic have to come.

Sonic, however, continued to call him, making large gestures to convince Shadow to join him.

What a freak, did he bother him and even pretend that he reached him, like a dog?

He stood still, while Sonic began to annoy himself, exasperating his gestures as if to explain himself better.

But why didn't he come? If he had the opportunity to do two meters in the race he did it, why not an entire dock? What was he plotting? A trap? A stupid joke of his?

Shadow gritted his teeth to yet another scream.

"If I come will you stop bothering?"

Sonic joined his thumb and forefinger, simulating an "OK" with a wink.

With an irritated snort Shadow vanished into nothingness, materializing in front of the hedgehog, always in the same position, with the same serious expression on his face.

Sonic opened his eyes to see it appear before him: he didn't expect it, but there was no way he will show it to him.

«Finally!» He provoked him with a smirk «I have always said that you are slo…».

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow blew out of his lips, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

«Will you stop asking me? I don't want anything »Sonic bowed his head; now it was up to him to raise an eyebrow, moving his hands in a nod of denial «It's not like someone always wants something ... I ran and I saw you. And I stopped. »

"And I stopped."

That phrase struck Shadow strangely: it was difficult to stop Sonic. When did he ever stop? Once he began to run, he could cross the world. It was difficult to stop Sonic.

He recovered from his thoughts, thinking simply that the hedgehog was getting bored and that he could be a suitable distraction.

"You could at least reach me," Shadow mantain the point, lowering his eyelids at half-mast. That conversation had already lasted too long.

"Forget about it, I don't put even a foot on that thing" the blue hedgehog laughed almost nervously, waving his hands in front of him, "It's a trap with no way out".

Shadow looked at him as if he were drunk, turning to the dock, in the doubt of having left out some details. What the hell was he saying? Did he face Eggman at least twelve times a day and call that catwalk a "trap"? He was teasing him. He turned back to him, distorting his lips, as he was talking to someone with mental delays.

"I knew it was one of  your idiot joke. Go back to making your stupid runs, before you really find yourself in a trap with no way out, "he threatened him, turning his back to him, ready to go away.

"Ah, it's true you don't ..." Sonic closed his mouth immediately: Shadow had no idea of his phobia of water. He gave it so much for granted that it seemed strange to him that someone didn't know. That unfortunately was his weak point that everyone knew well. Everyone except him, evidently.

That interruption once again attracted the gaze of the black hedgehog, who turned, the spines tense with irritation and curiosity together.

"I don't ...?" He narrowed his eyes, moving closer, putting him in a tight spot. He was fed up with that game. In his palm a tiny sphere of Chaos was beginning to shine, growing.

«... As you said, I go back to do my stupid runs! There I am really safe, ‘cause ... there is no game, "Sonic chuckled, provoking him to make him forget the previous conversation. Amnesia aside, though, Shadow was not one to forget.

Sonic's smile immediately faded to the sight of a sudden glow that enveloped the fist of Shadow, launched at incredible speed towards his face.

He dodged it by a miracle, in a jump of at least three meters above the black hedgehog that suddenly disappeared from the ground. Sonic looked for him in mid-air, seeing him reappear in front of him within a second, receiving a kick in the stomach that threw him to the ground or, better to say, in the water.

The splash almost came to touch the shoes of the rival, who brought his arms back to their usual position, crossed. He watched Sonic’s shape reappear under the water now that the foam of the impact was beginning to dissolve.

"Idiot ..." Shadow hissed, noticing how unusually slow he was on reaching the surface. Only small bubbles of oxygen returned to ripple the water. Well? He didn’t hit him so hard, come on.

He arched an eyebrow as he saw him sink more and more. He landed on the dock, leaning towards the water, noticing his meaningless fuss. He frowned, beginning to reassemble the pieces: he was not afraid of the dock, but of the sea. Of water.

_He didn't know how to swim._

His eyes lit up, thinking how simple it would be. How simple it was. He was drowning. He had no chance, Sonic was ... losing. The hedgehog's red eyes seemed to have literally ignited: is that all? Was that his weak point? Was it enough just a little high water to defeat it, to get rid of it definitively? A rare, very rare smile went to bend the lips of Shadow, who almost turned into a tight-lipped laugh at the idea of getting rid of the eternal rival, of beating ... him?

The thought struck him as a lash. No. Sonic would have died, but not by his hand. He was just drowning ... He saw him stop moving. No. That would not be the way he would go to the other world.

He would send him to it.

In a moment he joined him underwater, wrapping him firmly, almost squeezing him for a moment, before disappearing to reappear on the beach a second later. He left him on the sand, without looking at him. His jaw clenched, his eyes hard as he looked straight ahead. It was almost sunset. He heard him cough, slowly lowering his gaze to him. His mouth twisted, perhaps in a moment of repentance.

He turned away, flying away. Sonic cracked an eyelid, recovering, watching a familiar silhouette disappear into the sun.


End file.
